


Endless Possibilities

by CSM



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, post 210
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: Post 210. Future Wyatt and Future Lucy give their past selves some much needed advice.





	Endless Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty sure we have all lost some years off our lives waiting for NBC to get off their asses. This season finale was THE BEST season finale for a show that I've watched in YEARS. I am so upset that NBC refuses to realize what a true gem this show is. I've only been writing for this fandom for 10 weeks and it was a GREAT ten weeks I only wish this show had a longer shelf live and didn't have to fight tooth and nail like this to stay afloat.
> 
> I had soooo many scenarios after that finale bomb shell that I wanted to write, but alas NBC took my muse along with my show it seems.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this little fic I've been working on.

In the last year and half Lucy has seen her fair share of extraordinary things. Things she never even thought possible, but with Connor’s machine she has been open to a world she thought only existed in her books. Sometimes even while in the middle of  an actual war she still can’t believe she’s actually living it. But this,  _ this _ a version of herself that she only assumes is her  _ future _ is something she can’t wrap her head around.

Her hand that was still resting on the sleeve of Wyatt’s shirt, curls into the soft fabric. She can practically feel the tension radiating off his body. 

Their  _ future selves  _ though only smirk at them in amusement as if only  _ they _ are privy to a secret than no one knows about. Which, if Lucy thinks about is probably true.

“How did you figure out how to break the time space fabric at a point where you exist?” Jiya practically gasps being the first one to recover as she takes a step to the newest, oldest members of the team. “How are you  _ here?” _

She stands between the two pairs of Lucys and Wyatts, red rim eyes wide and moving back and forth from each pair. The worry in her expression is evident by the way she looks at  _ her _ Lucy and Wyatt. Lucy glances back at Mason who is looking at them with equal concern, the older man’s eyes are equally tear stained and Lucy knows that her friends, her  _ family _ can’t take any more losses.

“Are the two of you feeling any weird sensations?” Mason asks with concern taking a step towards them.

Wyatt is still staring blatantly at their future counterparts, eyes trained on  _ future _ Lucy, something present Lucy pointedly ignores, and instead turns her focus to their concerns friends, before she can respond though future Wyatt finally speaks.

“Relax, they aren’t going to suddenly combust into flames or anything.” Future Wyatt says flippantly, but then winces in mock pain when future Lucy slaps him on the shoulder. 

“Rules Wyatt!” She hisses.

Future Wyatt only grins but then looks at himself dead in the eye as he speaks, “You know  _ I _ would never risk Lucy’s life like this unless I was 100% sure.”

Lucy’s grip loosens on  _ her _ Wyatt’s shirt, the significance of his older counterparts words not lost to her, and apparently neither to future Lucy who is now clearly annoyed. 

“ _ Wyatt!” _

“I didn’t break any rules!” Wyatt insists, not at all deterred by her tone and  finally turning to look at  _ his  _ Lucy, “Check that stupid rule book of yours,  _ ma’am.” _

Lucy breath catches at his last word, the last time  _ her _ Wyatt utter that particular word to her, was during a heated exchange beneath Hedy Lamar’s satin sheets in fire lit guest room.

“Just try not to break the important ones will you?” Future Lucy says in exasperation a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“Yes, ma’am.”  

Lucy feels herself blush involuntary at his words and it’s not even directed at her, she makes a point to look away so  _ neither _ Wyatt can see her face.

“Alright if the two are you done flirting can you explain why you’re here?” Flynn snaps out suddenly with his usual snark.

Future Lucy though turns to Jiya expectantly, “are you ready to get Rufus back?”

Jiya’s eyes fill with tears and Lucy’s heart clenches at the sight, “I don’t...how did you two get here? Where am I? Who piloted the lifeboat?”

“That would be Lucy.” Future Wyatt says gesturing to his counterpart proud grin on his face.

“ _ What _ .” Almost everyone from the present time asks flabbergasted.

“Jiya is a good teacher.” Future Wyatt says with a teasing smile but he falters when  Jiya’s eyes fill with tears again. 

He takes a giant step towards Jiya and engulfs her in a hug, “we’ll get him back. I’ll do everything in my power to bring him back. I promised you that once and I’m doing it again. That baby,  _ your _ baby won’t even be detected by Emma and the mothership. Rittenhouse won’t even know we’re going back. Trust me we got this.”

Jiya nods as she pulls back her eye squinting up at future Wyatt closely, “you look like you have a chia pet growing  on you face.”

Future Wyatt barks out a laugh at that just as two voices chime out one an almost echo of the other. “I like it.”

Present Lucy blanches not realizes what she said,  _ her _ Wyatt looks at her intrigued while Jiya breaks out into laugh the first real laugh Lucy has heard from her friend since this whole thing started. Future Lucy though instead of looking at either Wyatt just looks back at  _ her _ with a knowing smirk and Lucy  flushes, she can figure out how exactly why future Lucy likes the beard.

“So who's going on this little adventure of yours? I’m assuming you two have some kind of plan?” Flynn drawls out

Both Wyatts roll their eyes at his tone, but future Wyatt only moves to the back  of the updated lifeboat to grab the large charger.

“We do, but the Lifeboat needs to charge first.” Future  Lucy in forms him running her fingers through her short cropped hair.

“So I’m guessing any questions we do have you can’t tell us?” Agent Christopher asks future selves calmly.

“We’re here to get Rufus back. That’s all we can divulge.” Future Lucy says sombrely, she glances back at her Wyatt who is currently talking with Jiya and sighs, “we know that will hopefully change everything but it’s best we still don’t say too much.”

 

* * *

 

Lucy stands by the sink the tea bag in her hand, but she does not make a move to open it instead her eyes are trained on Jiya and the two Wyatts as they discuss their plan to save Rufus. Lucy is curious about how all of that will work with so many versions of themselves, but she still too tired to figure out the logistics. She just wants to get back Rufus.

She watches the way  _ her _ Wyatt runs his fingers through his hair, it’s longer than she’s ever seen it. The  _ other  _ Wyatt though has his hair slightly shorter or maybe it’s the way that it’s standing on edge, and echo of their one night together, and Lucy itches to run her finger through it. His beard is thick around his face, and despite her earlier embarrassing confession, a small part of Lucy hates that it hides his dimples.  

Her eyes keep going back and forth between the present and future of the man she loves despite the fact that for the past four weeks she’s been trying everything within herself to  _ not _ love him. They both look so different, carry themselves slightly different too, but then they will simultaneously rub their chin in the exact same way and Lucy can see bits of  _ her _ Wyatt in the older one. The whole thing is unsettling.

“You had dreams that started off like that.” A familiar voice calls out startling Lucy so much she almost drops the coffee mug in her hand.

Future Lucy only laughs in return just as she takes a sip of her own tea. Lucy glares at herself, which is weird in itself her cheeks reddening as she recalls the other woman’s words, “I don’t know why you’re talking about.”

Future Lucy only scoffs her short hair brushing against her cheekbones as she does this, “c’mon I’m the only person in the world that knows about your dreams especially when it comes to one hot headed soldier.”

“Shouldn’t you be trying to preserve history, what about all the rules?” Lucy asks disgruntled as she dips her tea bag aggressively into her cup.

“We both know what’s at stake even if I was to tell you something  _ you _ would know not to change things. Besides I’m only stating facts, things that have already happened.” Future Lucy says smuggly and for the first time Lucy gets what Wyatt meant when he called her a bossy know it all.

Lucy sighs  Her eyes moving back to Wyatt and pointedly ignoring her future self naively hoping she will go away if she does.

“I know how mad at him you are.” Future Lucy offers softly all hints of teasing gone as she looks at Lucy over the rim of her cup. “ you every right guy to be. Be angry grieve take space just don’t push him away you aren’t doing him or yourself any favours.”

Lucy bites her lips at the woman’s words she finally tears her eyes away from the back of Wyatt’s head to look at herself.  She’s giving her all the answers to the questions that Lucy has been grappling with ever since JessicaMs true nature was outed. 

“Don’t give up on him.” Future Lucy says serious, she nods her chin towards  _ her _ Wyatt, who seems to be aware of her stare because he turns back just in time to catch her eye. Her offers her a small smile in return and then turns back to his task, the moment is so fleeting barely even a moment but Lucy feels as though she is intruding. “ cause  _ that _ guy….that guy is worth it. He deserves our love just much as we deserve his. He’s worth it. I promise you.”

Lucy’s heart clenches at her words, her breath caught in her throat as she looks at her future self with wide eyes the weight of her words finally sinking in, “why...why are you telling me all this?” 

“Cause I remember being you. I remember sitting on this dirty floor nursing a bruised face and an equally bruised heart, wanting more than anything for something  _ anything _ to give me some clarity. Some hope.” 

Lucy glances at Future Wyatt again filled with uncertainty, “but you told Wyatt about the rules.”

Future Lucy though laughs softly much to Lucy’s surprise, “You know how he is, act first think later. If I didn’t give him some kind ground rules he would have just jumped in guns blazing, assuming the entire point is to change history so why not just fix  _ everything.  _  I love him, but it  _ can’t  _ work like that.”

Lucy heart stops at the casual way that her future self talks about loving Wyatt, she can’t imagine one day feeling like the weight of the world isn’t sitting on her chest, crushing her with every breath she takes. 

These past few weeks have just be so  _ hard.  _ Lucy can’t begin to look beyond that and yet here she has verifiable evidence that things  _ do _ get better. Maybe not completely but it’s a start.

“I know how our mind works, you’ve got a thousand things, a thousand emotions coming at you in every different direction. Rufus, Mom, the idea of finally letting Amy go. Wyatt and his declaration is the last thing you want to focus on or even deal with. Just take the time though. Take the time to think about all those things, especially Wyatt.”

_ Amy. _

When she had removed the pictures from her locket, part of Lucy wondered if this was the first steps into her accepting that it was time to let go of her sister. She barely had time to really contemplate it before things went from bad to worse and suddenly Amy was not the only person she found herself losing.

She wants to ask more. She wants to prob her future self more about Amy, about Rittenhouse about so many things, but  _ she _ is right. They came to save  _ Rufus  _ they can’t risk anything else they can’t tempted fate anymore that they are already tempting it.

The knowledge that she and Wyatt are clearly in a good place in how ever many years from now should be comforting but it only worries Lucy more. She worries that  _ knowing _ this information may somehow change their future.

By the time Lucy pulls herself from her thoughts a familiar shadow is cast over her and she looks up to see  _ her  _ Wyatt standing over looking at her with concern. He has a Mars bar in his hand holding it out to her in offering.

Lucy sobs out a short laugh, her eyes filming with tears at the chocolate bar. Last year after Rufus confessed his love for Chocodiles he made both Lucy and Wyatt admit their own guilty pleasures. Wyatt  had a love for Ketchup chips as a kid, his great Grandma Edna was from Canada and every time she visited when he was a kid she would always bring that those back for Wyatt. Lucy’s was Mars bars something she and her sister use to fight for endlessly as kids.

She takes the offered chocolate bar, eyes automatically moving to their counterparts who were now having their own hushed conversation on the other side of the room.  Jiya and Mason already at their computer station, typing away rapidly.

“It’s weird right? Seeing them.. _ us _ like that. Like watching weird home videos I don’t remember taking.” Wyatt nods his head towards their future selves, “What were the two of you talking about, seemed serious?”

“Just stuff I already knew, but probably needed to hear it anyway.” Lucy says simply, “do you think this plan of theirs will work?”

“Seems solid, but I don’t know. You’re the historian.” Wyatt points out with a teasing smile.

“Not on this. Not about  the future.” Lucy says with uncertainty.

“Do you think….Did she say…”Wyatt trails off his eyes moving from her to the pair again, just as his future self tugs gently on Lucy’s hair and tucks it behind her hair. Lucy raises her hand and gently cups his cheek scratching it lightly.  Future Wyatt whispers something at which they both break out into soft laughter and it’s  _ this _ moment that makes Lucy feel as though they should look away that they are intruding on an intimate moment. 

“Oh.” Wyatt says in soft realization. “Are we...are they…”

“Did he tell you anything?” Lucy asks curiously, her own conversation with  _ her _ counterpart still on her mind.

“No. He’s pretty tight lipped about it.” Wyatt says with a roll of his eyes, clearly indicating that he had tried to ask. He then smirks though nodding towards the pair again? “Pretty sure it’s cause he’s afraid of her.”

“Right.” Lucy shorts rolling her own eyes at his comment.

“Don’t sell yourself short, you can be pretty scary when you ready ma’…” he trails off looking away awkwardly and Lucy knows exactly what he was going to say. 

She puts her coffee mug in the sink and sighs, she’s not ready to fall back into old patterns with him. She can’t do that just yet. She looks at their future selves who are now laughing easily with each other, sitting close to one another so much so she is not sure where one ends and the other begins. 

It’s too much, far too much.  Without another word she takes off in the direction of the bedrooms the mars bar still clutched in her hands, ignoring Wyatt’s soft calls after her.

 

* * *

 

Wyatt sinks into the hard uncomfortable couch with a deep sigh, the cold beer bottle in his hand pressed against his sore neck. Despite the constant aches and pains throughout his body, it’s the heavy weight on his chest that has nothing to do with his physical pains that hurts the most.

They are still waiting on the future Lifeboat to charge, his mind still trying to process the last 24 hours. His heart broken and fractured as he thinks about Rufus  and the guilt that’s eating at him, the fact that he was standing  _ right  _ there and couldn’t stop it. Rufus trusted him to save him, both he and Lucy are Wyatt’s responsibility, it’s his  _ job _ to protect them but he failed. 

He failed them both.

“For a time traveller, you sure do spend way too much time beating yourself up over things that have already happened.” An all too familiar voice calls out.

Wyatt grunts not even opening his eyes in acknowledgment, the stupid old couch doesn’t even move when his future counterpart takes a seat next to him. Wyatt just didn’t in the mood to deal with himself,  _ literally _ so to speak.

“And clearly not your fault.” His future self continues despite the obvious signs that’s Wyatt is  _ not _ in the mood to talk. “Well mostly not your fault. Lucy is kinda your fault.”

“Only kinda?” Wyatt grunts back besides his better judgement.

“Only kinda. The moment you started to suspect Jessica of being Rittenhouse you should have said  _ something  _ to someone,  _ anyone _ . I know you’ve been alone for five years and that’s five years of relying on only yourself. But these people, these people have been through hell  _ with _ you. Especially Lucy, she’s been through more shit that any one person should.”

“Lucy deserves better than me.” 

“I completely agree with you.” Future Wyatt says with a self deprecating laugh, and it’s only then does Wyatt  _ finally  _ opens his eyes and looks across at his counterpart. “Just don’t let  _ her _ hear you saying that. As much as we would both like to keep her as far away from us as possible. That is  _ Lucy _ ’s choice to make and for some really lucky reason Lucy  _ chose _ to love you. Don’t take that for granted.”

“Why do I have a feeling your Lucy would  _ not  _ want you telling me any of this?” Wyatt asks suspiciously despite the hope that’s  slowly building within his chest even as he tries to temper it.

“She knows she was playing a gamble the moment she told me to come talk to your sorry ass.” Future Wyatt remarks with a short laugh. “She likes to take risks, that one. She took one on me and I’ll forever be grateful for that.”

“You sound like a damn hallmark card.” Wyatt grunts. 

Hearing and  _ seeing _ how well his and Lucy’s future selves work together is great and all but a small cynical part of Wyatt wonders if the moment they fix things save Rufus that none of it will be possible. Who knows if the only reason these two get together is because of their mutual loss over their friend. After all, part of the reason why Wyatt even told Lucy that he loved her is because  _ Rufus _ wanted him to.

“Look I know a lot a shit has happened in the last three months, five  if we’re going to count those god awful weeks Lucy was missing. But you need to stop beating yourself over it, yes some things are your fault but you don’t deserve the shit that was handed to you. You chose to see the good in Jessica and it bit you in the ass  _ hard _ . Her actions are  _ not  _ your fault, don’t take blame for things that was out of your control. Remember this, cause this is important and you know this already, I know you do, but but we tend to do stupid things when it comes to the people we love. That woman is not your Jessica, she is not the Jessica you mourned for  _ five  _ years. Resent her, hate her, hell if you get the shot  _ kill _ her.”

“But the baby…” Wyatt staggers at the other man’s words.

“She is  _ not _ your Jessica.” Future Wyatt insists basically confirming Wyatt’s suspicions all along, “I can’t tell you more than that, just trust your instincts.”

They sit in silence as Wyatt mulls over his future self’s words, he looks across at himself eyes narrowing suspiciously, “you weren’t supposed to tell me any of that were you?”

“Nope.” Future Wyatt says with a laugh and this time a genuine laugh and he does not seem all that concerned. 

“She’s gonna kill you.”

“Probably, she’ll forgive me. She always does, no matter how much of an idiot I’ve been or how much I think I don’t deserve it.” His voice hatred as he trails off his eyes never wavering from Wyatt. “Just remember to never stop fighting for Lucy. Always turn up, always be there for her and she will let you in again. Keep fighting even if you think you don’t deserve her. You  _ do _ .”

“It’s charged!” Jiya’s loud excited voice calls from the platform with the computers waving everyone over, she’s clearly buzzing with energy, ready to fix this mess. 

Wyatt is not a praying man by any standard, but in this moment before they jump into the abyss of unknown time travel territory he prays that they are able to get back their friend without anymore losses to the the team. 

* * *

 

“Have you been able to figure out how this all worked?” Wyatt whispers as he walks up to Lucy who was now trying to slip out of the main area unnoticed. Their future counterparts seemed to have already slipped out of the celebration as well going unnoticed.

“No. I half expected us…a version of us to just  _ disappear?  _ I just don’t know. It gives me a headache thinking about it.” Lucy admits, she looks over at Rufus and Jiya who are curled up on one of the chairs, content and  _ safe _ and that’s all that really matter to Lucy. “Honestly? I don’t really care.”

“Same.”

As they make their way down the hallway of bedrooms they both stop when a soft giggle catches them by surprise. Without really thinking about they both ease to the left hiding behind a large chest of draws just as the door to bathroom opens, steam rolling out followed by a clumsy Future Lucy, giggles and all. She’s only wearing an all too familiar army coloured tshirt, her dark brown hair is a curly wet mess, her eyes dancing with laughter as she walks  backwards out into the hallway her focus entirely on the other person still in the bathroom.

She moves to spin around and is about to take a nose dive for the floor,  and both present Wyatt and Lucy wince, waiting for the impact when a familiar hand shoots out grabbing her by the waist. Future Wyatt takes a step out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, another around his neck as he tugs Lucy flush against his body, his own laughter mixing with hers. 

“Careful, people are going to think you are falling for me.” Future Wyatt teases his hands moving along future Lucy’s back.

Present Wyatt’s jaw drops as the hem of what is clearly  _ his t _ -shirt begins to rise and more of bare leg begins to peak out from under it.

“Too late. We both know that happened  _ years _ ago, Mr. Logan.” Future Lucy flirts back, her arm looped around Wyatt’s neck.

“You sure know how to make a guy feel special, _ Mrs. Logan.” _ Future Wyatt volleys just before Lucy raises on her tiptoes, Wyatt meeting her halfway as they kiss.

Present Lucy gasps out loud in surprise, Wyatt placing a hand over her mouth, but the damage is done. He knows for a fact the other two have heard them. 

“C’mon let’s take this inside. If memory serves me right this is the exact moment we realized we are  _ not  _ exhibitionist _.” _

With those final words he grabs Future Lucy from behind her legs and hoists her up in the air, her tshirt riding high enough that they just barely get a glimpse of one ass cheek before Future Wyatt walks them into the opposite bedroom, Lucy’s loud  giggle echoing through the bunker.

“So I guess  _ that _ happens?”

  
  



End file.
